Rare
by Soleil Mar
Summary: He nearly dropped his cell phone.


**Disclaimer:** I do not now nor have I ever owned the characters from Queer as Folk they belong to their respective owners Russell T. Davies, Ron Cowen and Daniel Lipman, Showtime.

** Warning:** Future Gus Ficlet/Post Series/Real Life issues/Hurt-comfort

**A/N:** I took something that happened at work and spun it into this small verse. I don't know the exact term; there were several symptoms and conditions that were far too complicated to pin down. I've added some notes at the end, some medical terms that came close to what one of our kids went through.

Enjoy the read and remember feedback is my life's blood.

* * *

Gus sat on the end of the plush sofa his legs tucked underneath him, with his son cradled in his arms fast asleep. The only light in the room was the glow of stars splashed against the wall. The source of comfort came from the night-light turtle resting on the desk.

He'd been sitting here watching as his son slept with out a care in the world. The rhythm of his son's breathing had a calming effect on Gus. The thought that it had nearly stopped made him sick. He could have sworn he would have had a heart attack earlier...

The moment he heard the first voicemail everything else had just faded away. In that one moment he thought it had stopped. The sound of Dalton's broken voice had sent him into a stone silence. He was pretty sure he had broken all the speed limits on the way to County General. Gus had walked into chaos the moment he'd step foot into the ER...

_"I'm looking for my son, my boyfriend brought him in. Kinney-James..."_

_The nurse had gone through about 20 files before they found his kids, when he walked into room 105 Gus's heart just about broke. Dalton was standing by their screaming, shaking kid as the nurse made an attempt to draw blood. As soon as he met the blonds red rimmed eyes Gus took him into his arms._

_"I don't know what happened, one minute he was fine... the next he was purple."_

_Several hours later they were told that what had happen to their son was rare but it did in fact happen._

"The doctor said it was lack of oxygen that made him like that. It can happen just before a really big fever comes on."

_"Never could do things the normal way... told yah he was weird."_

Gus remembered it was the first laugh out of Dalton's mouth that was fallowed by tears. The blond had shook his head trying to say something but Gus had shut him up with a kiss. It wasn't anyone's fault, this was just one of those things that happened. The two had waited almost half the night for the doctors to discover that the kid had early signs of Bronchitis; they were given a list of meds and instructions to take home.

The kid stirred in his arms, lips moving soundlessly before he settled into his fathers' warmth. Gus couldn't stop staring at the small infant. Eight months old and he nearly gave them a heart attack.

"Non potrebbe dormire sia potrebbe il yak"

He looked up at the entrance of the nursery with a smile on his face. "No,"

"About earlier,"

"Dalton, we both had a scare, that's all. He's gonna be fine."

"Yeah but..."

"No buts... come over here."

Clad in nothing but pajama bottoms Dalton made his way over to the sofa in the nursery. He nearly tripped over a few soft blocks in the process.

Gus chuckled at the sight. He waited until the blond was sitting right by him to carefully transfer their kid into his arms. Their son hadn't made a peep except to sigh and snuggle into his Dada's warmth. Gus pressed a lingering kiss to the blonds' lips; he pulled back and looked into his blue eyes. "No faults, no buts." he whispered resting his head on Dalton's shoulder. "Our kid is tough... weird but tough."

"Yeah. I know." The two sat in silence watching the infant sleep. "You know, you're gonna give him a complex you keep calling him weird.

* * *

**ECNOTES:**

This were taken off of Cure Research dot COM:

**Cyanosis:** Blueness or purple coloring of skin.  
**Introduction:** Cyanosis is a severe condition indicating a lack of oxygen in the blood supply. This can arise due to various severe illnesses that inhibit circulation or oxygen take-up. Localized cyanosis can also occur in areas of poor circulation such as the hands and fingers in **Raynaud's phenomenon.**

**Raynaud's phenomenon:** Blood vessel constriction attacks affecting fingers and/or toes.

**Raynaud's phenomenon:** A disorder of the small blood vessels of the extremities, causing coldness and reduced blood flow. In response to cold or anxiety, these vessels go into spasms, causing pain, the sensations of burning and tingling, and color changes.


End file.
